


Do What I Must

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Must

* * *

  
  **** _I move the stars for no one._

__"Within You" - David Bowie

* * *

 

  
"You know I can't let you do this."

"You would kill your bonded?"

"If it comes to it."

"You know what will happen, don't you?" His voice was a deep purr."Your processors will falter. Your spark will fail. And if you survive the systems crash, you will spend the rest of your days locked away behind heavy doors, while Medical interns fresh from the Academy examine you."

"I am well aware."

"Then, Optimus," he said, stepping closer and bringing his hands up to cup the Prime's face, claws scraping lightly over the paint. "What are you waiting for?"


End file.
